All I Ask of You
by Shadownia 'Fried Rice' Clow
Summary: Seikei asks a favor of Greed before the Ravenloss War.  Heavy "Phantom of the Opera" reference  NOT Seikei x Greed.


"Do you know the song 'All I Ask of You', Greed?"

The Corrupted Elemental turned to the lilac haired Soul Weaver lying beside him in the dark field. Black blades of lively grass tickled their skin and golden leaves fell from the branches of a tree that glow a gleaming harvest yellow color under a void purple sky. Greed was lying beside Seikei, his hands propped under his head as his molten yellow eyes scanned the Soul Weaver's face, drinking in every tiny detail. She took his silence as a sign to continue.

"The song is from a famous story called 'The Phantom of the Opera'. The song is from its musical version. The general story is that a phantom that resides in an opera house falls in love with a young girl, Christine Daae, who is a soprano, orphan, and a ballerina. However, she's in love with a Viscount, Raoul, who was her childhood friend. So, when this song was played; the phantom murdered one of the people from the staff backstage and she's scared that the phantom will go after her next, so she runs to the rooftop and Raoul follows behind her, singing this with her to calm her down and reassure her that he loves her and will always be there for her. The phantom hides behind the numerous statues on the roof while listening to them. He's extremely jealous and heartbroken as the Raoul tells Christine how much he loves her and at the end of the scene, he vows to win over Christine, no matter what."

"I know that, dork. And what of it, Seikei?"

"I want to ask something very important from you, something I cannot decide for you."

Greed sneered.

"In the song, Christine says that she wants to spend every waking moment with Raoul, each day and each night, all she asks of him is that he loves her, and he asks the same thing…"

Greed's eyes never left her face, but he didn't know what to do when a tear rolled down her olive cheek as her abyss black eyes slid closed under her lids.

"But I want us to do the opposite. I have been sneaking around Tomix and Aegis' back in order to be friends with you, I'm sure you know that don't you? But you know Aegis would kill you the first chance he has and Tomix is no exception."

"So you want me to break this friendship so you can selfish and throw away all your feelings instead of facing them, knowing that you won't be able to take killing me?"

Seikei sat up and held her chest to her knees, hiding her face behind her lilac hair. Seikei's body shaking and her gentle sobs raked out into her body. Greed sat up and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his warm aura. He kissed the star shaped clip on her strands of pink and began singing.

_**GREED**__  
>No more words of tomorrow.<br>Forget the coming war.  
>For now, keep holding on to-<br>the last moments here with you._

Let the void sky calm you,  
>Let the winds caress you.<br>I'm here, with you, beside you,  
>A friend forever to you…<p>

_**SEIKEI**__  
>You know that<br>Every waking moment,  
>Tears my heart knowing what I have…<br>Make this parting less painful than it already is…  
>Promise me you won't hate me for what I'll do<br>That's all I ask of you…  
><em>_**  
>GREED<strong>__  
>For now, please forget<br>For now, for this last time.  
>For me, tonight with you<br>Is all I want from you…  
><em>

_**Seikei**__  
>Yet you must remember,<br>Right when the sun will rise…  
>You<br>and I  
>Will be enemies on each side…<em>

_**GREED**__  
>Then say you'll share one more night under this sky…<br>At least until the sun begins rise…  
>Say you'll be my friend<br>one last time…  
>I just need to hear you say it too,<br>Seikei,  
>That's all I ask of you… <em>

_**SEIKEI**__  
>Say you'll share one more night under this sky…<br>As long as the void never dies…  
><em>_**  
>BOTH<strong>__  
>Say you'll be my friend, one last time...<em>

_**SEIKEI**__  
>You won't hate me...?<br>__**  
>GREED<strong>__  
>You know I won't...<em>

_**BOTH**__  
>Forgive me -<br>That's all I ask of you..._

Seikei wrapped her arms around Greed's neck as he encompassed her in his aura. Her lilac aura melded with his molten gold one as her tears began to cease and she let herself succumb to the warmth from Greed's aura and his loving embrace. They found sanctuary in each other hair and skin, burying their faces in each other's neck and taking in each other's scent for the last time. Lilac and oranges mixed as they pulled back a bit and looked into each other's eyes.

_**BOTH**__  
>I just need to hear you say it too<br>My Friend-  
>That's all I ask of you... <em>

Tears flowed gently from Seikei's eyes, but Greed's hand quickly brushed them away.

"No crying, I promised I won't hold a grudge against you and I'll treat you as the enemy as soon as we depart from here, right? So, don't make the last night we have together depressing for me. And besides…"

Greed kissed her forehead gently and then rested his own on hers.

"You said so yourself, as long as the void never dies, we'll still somehow be friends. Keep that promise…"

The Corrupted Elemental rested their bodies upon the black grass and golden leaves, lying against each other and sharing the heat from their auras.

"That's all I ask of you."

Seikei gave a small nod and snuggled into Greed while he wrapped his arm protectively around her. And as Greed fell asleep, he heard Seikei's voice whisper gently.

"As long as the void never dies, be my friend. That's all I ask of you…"

* * *

><p>*Shifty eyes* Hopefully, I won't get shot. I didn't want to do a romance between my hero and Greed, so I settled for changing the lyrics to fit the story... *Gets shot anyway*<p>

DAMN IT!

*Gets bricked*

Okay, fine, you win...

Review/Flame anyway? *sad face* )=


End file.
